herofandomcom-20200223-history
Emu Hojo
Emu Hojo is an intern at Seito University Hospital and the main protagonist of Kamen Rider Ex-Aid. He transforms into Kamen Rider Ex-Aid to eliminate the Bugster virus from an infected patient in order to save their life. History Past Childhood When he was only eight years old, Emu was in an accident that left him critically injured. After receiving an emergency surgery, Emu was given a WonderSwan handheld video game device by one of the doctors as a reward for hanging on. This event would inspire Emu to become a doctor and help children like the one who saved him, Kyotaro Hinata. Emu developed an interest in video games at a young age, which he had a natural talent for. He also created game concepts, including Mighty Brothers XX, in order to lessen the burden of being alone. He became a fan of the games produced by Genm Corp. at a very young age and had sent fan letters to one of its programmers, Kuroto Dan, which had included ideas for new games. Furious that someone who could create game concepts on par with him, Kuroto sent Mighty Action C, a game in-development which, unknown to anyone but Kuroto, had been infected with the Bugster Virus, which subsequently infected the boy. Teenage Years Emu would later go on to win numerous gaming tournaments under the gaming alias of M'''. Sometime in 2010, Emu participated in a gaming tournament and trained vigorously for it at the cost of his health. Unknown to him, Kuroto watched his victory in the shadows, having watched Emu for a decade. Shortly after, Emu was abducted by the Next Genome Institute, who had been hired by Kuroto to remove the now-mature Bugster virus from Emu's body. Shortly after the operation, the members of the Next Genome Institute vanished. Emu would believe that the operation was nothing more than a dream. Following the incident, he decided to take a serious attitude in his entrance exam and pursue being a doctor. However, the leftover Bugster virus in his body would create a split personality that represented his gaming interest. The Bugster virus that had been extracted would be used as the basis for the virus used for Zero Day a year later.A New Challenger Appears! Sometime later, his fame as "M" would earn the interest of Asuna Karino as a potential candidate for using the Gamer Driver. Becoming Kamen Rider Ex-Aid Emu eventually became a pediatrics intern at Seito University Hospital. After it is learned that his patient, Sota Suyama, is diagnosed with an unusual disease, he is restricted from knowing more by Director Haima Kagami. Emu deduces that Sota's stress may be related to being confined in the hospital and unable to see the release of the awaited video game, Mighty Action X. As a result, Emu takes him to see its release but is scolded by Asuna, telling him that he fails as a doctor for his unauthorized release of Sota. When Asuna tries to force Sota to return back, his condition worsens and he transforms into a golem-like creature. Emu learns about Sota's condition of being infected with the Bugster Virus, a potential lethal computer virus that infects human, and can be prevented by someone who is capable of using the Gamer Driver to successfully operate on the patient. Determined to save his patient, Emu took the driver, the accompanying Mighty Action X Gashat without Asuna's consent to combat the Bugster. Much to Asuna's surprise, Emu was able to transform as he reveals that he was in fact, the prodigy gamer "M" that she was looking for. He extracts Salty from Sota and transforms into Action Gamer Level 2, defeating the Bugster. After confirming Sota's health, he becomes part of the CR and Asuna reveals to him that her true identity is a Kamen Rider navigator, Poppy Pipopapo. She christened Emu as Kamen Rider Ex-Aid. I'm a Kamen Rider! At the request of Kuroto Dan, Emu entered the CR patient room where he was to undertake a simulation as the Action Gamer. Given Dan's VR device by Poppy Pipopapo, Emu was clueless as to how he would start only to enter the simulation having been knocked out by Poppy. Within the simulation, Emu was faced with generic Bugster Virus grunt. Instructed by Poppy, Emu transformed into Kamen Rider Ex-Aid Action Gamer from Level 1 to Level 2 before activating his Critical Strike finisher using the Kimewaza Slot Holder. Having cleared the simulation, Emu received no explanation for why he had to take this test as Poppy left, attempting to go after her only to stumble from the bed. Ex-Aid Chapter As the battle against the Bugster Viruses continues, Emu would later met several Kamen Riders like him, such as the genius surgeon Hiiro Kagami (Brave), former CR acquaintance Taiga Hanaya (Snipe) and the coroner Kiriya Kujo (Lazer). Although the three Riders as well fought against Bugster threats and infections, Emu is constantly at odds with them as each had their own viewpoints and ulterior motive. Another Prodigy with No Thank You? BANG, That Jerk is Coming! An Operation Called Dash! He also faced against Genm, a Rider who allied himself with the Bugsters and at the same time adding another Gashat, Gekitotsu Robots to his arsenal. Everyone Gathers for a Clashing Crash! In the final battle against Graphite, Emu acquired the Drago Knight Hunter Z and is able to work in synchronization with the other Riders through this power. Meeting Kamen Rider Ghost Two conflicting accounts exist of Ex-Aid's first encounter with Kamen Rider Ghost, Takeru Tenkuji. Encounter with Ayumu Searching for the Shakariki Sports Gashat which he needed to save the world, Ex-Aid arrived to fight a pack of Bugster Viruses which were being fought by Kamen Rider Ghost in defense of Ayumu, the mysterious boy who held the Gashat. Mistaken for an enemy by Ghost, whose friends had been attacked by his doppelganger, Ex-Aid found himself attacked but was quickly able to reason with his fellow Rider as he explained that he wished to save lives - the most important thing of all - by changing fate, a sentiment which was respected by Ghost. Alongside Ghost, Ex-Aid tended to Ayumu as they were attacked by his doppelganger, Kamen Rider Genm, who took the Gashat before leaving as soon as he came. Ghost apologized but Ex-Aid assured him that it was alright for now as Ayumu was safe. After defeating a further horde of Bugster Viruses together, Ex-Aid predicted to Takeru that they would meet again soon before leaving him an Ex-Aid Ghost Eyecon as a gift as he took his leave, with Takeru noting that he had connected to another person's feelings. Island of Eyecons Earlier from Ghost's perspective, Ex-Aid inexplicably appeared on the Island of Eyecons as Takeru Tenkuji and his friends were being pursued by the Gamma. His mere arrival extinguishing the Gamma Commandos, Ex-Aid introduced himself to Takeru before performing a successive Rider Punch and Kick to destroy a pair of Gamma Superiors. Allowing Takeru and company to get away, Ex-Aid faced off against Kamen Rider Dark Necrom B, whom he overpowered with a series of kicks and punches while empowered by the green Ex-Aid medals that accompany him before defeating the Dark Necrom with the Mighty Critical Strike. The Dr. Pac-Man Incident It is revealed in the Heisei Generations film, that the Bugsters were actually born 16 years ago from the body samples of their very first victim and future Kamen Rider, Emu Hojo. Their birth from Emu's samples was the result of unrecorded experiments on Emu's body to breed stronger Bugsters before Emu obtains a Bugster antibody from Kyotaro Hinata's surgery on the young boy. Return of Dr. Pac-Man Following the incident with Dr. Pac-Man, Emu was instructed by Dan to return the Kaigan Ghost Gashat. On his way to Genm Corp. with Asuna, Emu was met by a Collabos Bugster which wielded the power of the Proto Gashats and easily overwhelmed Ex-Aid when he assumed the Ghost Gamer Level 2 again. It was at this point where Dan arrived with a briefcase carrying further Kamen Riders' Gashats, providing Ex-Aid with the Full Throttle Drive which allowed him to disarm the Bugster of Proto Gekitotsu Robots. When the Bugster switched to the sword-wielding Giri Giri Chambara and grazed Dan, Ex-Aid appropriately received the Toukenden Gaim to engage it as Asuna took Dan to safety. After disabling the Bugster, Ex-Aid was confused to see what he recognized as the "black Ex-Aid" adopting the Wizard Gamer Level 2 before being swiftly defeated by the enigmatic Kamen Rider who announced that he had collected all the data he needed as he used the power of the Legend Rider Gashats to complete his Ganbarizing Gashat. Using the blank Collabos Bugster as a conduit to harness the power of Kamen Rider Battle: Ganbarizing, a game Emu was unfamiliar with, Genm brought forth manifestations of Kamen Riders Double, OOO and Fourze. Advancing on Emu, the three Riders were held off by the sudden appearance of Dr. Pac-Man, coming as a shock to both Emu and Genm as he presented his own three Bandai Namco Gashats. Part. I: Legend Rider Stage Taken away by Dr. Pac-Man, Emu was met by Hiiro and Taiga whom were both intent on defeating this revived "Dr. Pac-Man" while Emu began to trust him. When the three doctors were met by Genm and the three copy Kamen Riders that he had summoned, "Dr. Pac-Man" provided the trio with the Bandai Namco Gashats, with Emu receiving the Pac Adventure Gashat. Transforming, Ex-Aid Action Gamer Level 2 faced Kamen Rider Fourze in a brief skirmish before using his new Gashat to assume Pac Action Gamer, generating a Game Area in which he finds himself pursued by Kamen Rider Double before reaching a Power Pellet which allowed him to turn the tables on Double who became a vulnerable ghost, performing Pac Adventure's Critical Strike to defeat the opponent Kamen Rider. Confused to be met with no Game Clear message, Ex-Aid returned to the real world where he saved Poppy Pipopapo from the berserk Collabos Bugster from whom he took out the Ganbarizing Gashat which he inserted into his Gashacon Breaker, performing a Critical Finish to destroy the Bugster. Despite this, both Ex-Aid and Poppy found that a Game Clear message has still not appeared. The Ganbarizing Gashat then suddenly ejected from the Gashacon Breaker on its own before entering the Game Area from which a figure began to emerge. Christmas Revelations During Christmas Eve, Emu and the others learned of Genm Corp.'s CEO Kuroto Dan being Genm's true identity, proving Kiriya's innocence after being fooled once by Parad. It was also at that time he renew his trust on Kiriya after going through several lies and obtain the Shakariki Sports from Genm but their renewed friendship cuts short when Kiriya was killed by Genm Zombie Gamer Level X in hopes of preventing the truth from being revealed. Birth of Mighty Brothers XX and Becoming Double Action Gamer Level X and XX In early 2017, Emu was promoted to the surgery intern by Haima Kagami himself. Kiriya's death affected his prowess in fighting the Bugster and was suspended by Hiiro to transform after the latter confiscated his Gashats. Parad approached Emu and gave the young intern his incomplete Gashat, which transformed into the Mighty Brothers XX Gashat, giving him the strength to counter Genm Zombie Gamer Level X with the same rank. He as well renewed his trust with Hiiro, but was cut short when both the latter and Taiga attack him due to being a Game Disease patient. His combat data as Mighty Brothers XX was utilized by Kuroto to create the Gashat Gear Dual that Parad utilized to assume Kamen Rider Para-DX, whose level outclassed even that of Genm and Ex-Aid. Befriending a Burger Bugster and Becoming Burger Action Gamer Level 4 Whilst in the middle of a day off, Emu encountered the Burgermon Bugster while he was about to eat lunch. He chased it into a parking lot and encountered the one sick with the virus, before encountering Taiga and Parad. When questioned why it was he wasn't using the Mighty Brothers Gashat, Emu revealed that he left his other Gashats at home. The ill patient, a game developer who works at Genm Corp, supplied Emu with the Ju Ju Burger Gashat, which he promptly uses to transform into Burger Action Gamer Level 4. With his new form, Emu manages to fend Taiga off and save Burgermon in the process. The Truth About His Game Disease, Finalizing the Gashat Gear Dual Beta In an effort to help Tsukuru after being infected yet again, Emu tries to defeat the spawned Bugster, Motors, only to be repeatedly interrupted by Kuroto, who is after his remaining Gashats, as he took away Taiga's. After another encounter, Emu is defeated by Genm, who demand for the remaining Gashats, to which the former refuses. Before he can kill Emu, Kuroto is attacked by Para-DX, who's fed up with his narcissism and how he looks down upon Bugsters. Finally defeated, Kuroto punishes Parad for his defiance by revealing to Emu that he is Patient Zero. After Emu denies it, the game disease inside him changes drastically, with Hiiro, Taiga, Asuna, and Nico watching in terror as Emu screams in pain. Debut of Brave Fantasy Gamer Level 50 Much to the members of CR, Taiga, and Kuroto's surprise, Emu did not disappear after he learned the truth, but rather fell unconscious. When he awoke, he greeted the CR crew casually, acting in his Genius Gamer M persona despite the fact that he was not playing a game. He starts playing Poppy's game expertly, though she doesn't like it, and even scares Haima. Eventually, they receive word that someone has been infected with the Bugster Virus. Hiiro tries, and fails, to convince Emu to give him his Gashat, in order to prevent him from transforming and suffering further from the effects of his own virus. When they arrive, Emu's eyes turn red, an effect common among Bugsters when they take hold of their host, which Hiiro notices immediately, and engages the Bugster when it emerges, transforming into Ex-Aid Robot Action Gamer Level 3 immediately. At first overwhelmed, he makes use of the power ups and turns the tables on his opponent, though he becomes agitated when it reverts back into its host to recover. After returning to the CR, Emu once again plays Poppy's game, and when Hiiro questions him, Emu states that he doesn't care about the patient at all, even going on to say that this is who he was. However, Hiiro becomes angered and tells him that the person he should be is a doctor who invests in his patient in order to make them smile. This causes Emu to suffer from a headache. When the Bugster takes over and escapes, Hiiro takes Emu's Mighty Action X Gaschat and leaves to take it on. However, Emu takes it back and engages the Bugster, only to be attacked by Genm. The two easily overpower and force Ex-Aid back. Hiiro, however, manages to turn the situation around by using the same tactics as Ex-Aid earlier and use a Power Up to confuse the Fantasy Gamer, allowing him to take the Gashat Gear Dual β and transform into Kamen Rider Brave Fantasy Gamer Level 50 for the first time by using Taddle Fantasy. At first being taken over by its power, Hiiro manages to regain control and states what it means to be a doctor, something that causes Emu to falter and suffer from another headache. His transformation is cancelled, and returns to his previous self. After the battle is over, Emu apologizes for the trouble he has caused, though Hiiro dismisses him, telling him he should do what he should do as a doctor. Encounter with Takeshi Asakura At Seito Hospital, Emu bumped into an unidentified man. Unbeknownst to him, he had been caught up in the plot of the enigmatic Foundation X, having had their own Level 4 Gashat, Night of Safari, slipped into his pocket. This led Emu to being confronted by the revived serial killer - Kamen Rider Ouja - Takeshi Asakura, who was after the Gashat as part of his sick "game" before becoming bored and proceeding to give Emu a savage beating. Emu would be found unconscious and badly injured by Hiiro, who took the Gashat still in his hand, using it to assume the Safari Gamer with which he defeated Kamen Rider Ouja and his Beast Rider Squad. Debut of Snipe Simulation Gamer Level 50 In an attempt to trigger Emu's Bugster Virus, Hiiro activates his Taddle Quest Gashat to threaten the dwelling Bugster to no avail. CR is then alerted that there's an outbreak at the amusement park. While Brave Fantasy Gamer Level 50 fights the Vernier Bugster, and later Parad, Emu attempts to wield his Mighty Brothers XX Gashat but is hesitant due to his fear of the disease. After the two Bugsters fallback, he and Asuna help their new patient, Daisuke, to get over his fear of thrill rides after mentioning he set up a date with a girl in his class. They go to the same park and go on all the rides, which drains both Emu and Daisuke. Unfortunately, Daisuke's Bugster surfaces due to him overhearing girls mock him. Kuroto unexpectedly Stage Selects them and himself. He takes note that Emu's reluctancy for transforming no longer poses a threat to him as he then uses his Dangerous Zombie Gashat and proceeds to kill him and Poppy. But, Taiga who has the Level 50 Gashat Gear Dual β, intervenes as Snipe Level 50 and engages with Vernier. Emu grabs his Gashat, and soon finds responsibility for his patients and himself included and fights Genm head on. He uses his Gashacon Key Slasher to finish Genm off, but he escapes yet again. Taiga lectures Emu for not leaving the fight, but the latter relays his duties as a doctor to him. But Emu is dragged off by Daisuke and Poppy to go on other rides as Taiga walks away. Take Off Against the Direction of the Wind! An exhausted Emu returns to CR, due to Hiiro's intense surgical internship. Hiiro says that Emu's true talent is fighting off Bugsters which has Poppy reveal that she was to find the Genius Gamer as a recruit from Kuroto's request. They are soon alerted on another outbreak from an investigator named Heiji Uesugi. When they arrive, the virus releases the Kaiden Bugster. Brave with the Drago Knight Hunter Z Gashat and Emu's Mighty Brothers XX fight the awakened Bugster as Genm, on the sidelines, deals with Snipe Simulation Gamer Level 50. Genm and Kaiden fall back. At CR, Useugi's insistence on leaving is due to his investigation on Masamune Dan as he wants answers for the disease that killed his son and the disappearance of Kiriya Kujo. Emu and Asuna then decide to visit Masamune on Useugi's behalf. When they arrive to visit him, they reveal that the Bugster Virus originated from the Y2K pandemonium and Kuroto was the first to discover it. After their visit, Kuroto appears before the two with Emu more knowledgeable of his crimes. The former admits that he had blamed his father on the virus and had him arrested for it. When they were alerted that the Bugster became active again, Kuroto and Emu transform and fight. Taiga is shown to fend off Para-DX . After Hiiro managed to defeat Kaiden as Emu finished off Genm, Kuroto absorbs the Bugster's death data, ranting on that Kamen Riders and Bugsters are just small parts for his "ultimate game ". He reveals his future plans for people to transform into Riders and fight Bugsters in a game of life or death. Emu is infuriated by this, as Kuroto killed innocent lives, like Kiriya, Saki, and Uesugi's son, for nothing but a twisted game. He is determined to stop Kuroto, but he counters this as he doesn't believe that Emu cannot defeat his immortality and powers as Level X. Genm transforms again, resulting in a shockwave. And Emu does too and tries to defeat him with the Gashacon Key Slasher, but Genm had disappeared. Emu returns to CR and checks on Heiji's disease if it's cured. Poppy says to Hiiro that Emu has taken the responsibility of his current and former patients. Comedically, Emu helps Heiji get out of bed and the two slip and fall.Chasing the Mystery! At CR, Emu and Poppy are in distress about the revelations of Kamen Rider Chronicle and Zero Day. But, they are alerted about the Charlie Bugster outbreak. The three Riders arrive on the scene, with Brave and Snipe occupied with Para-DX. After Charlie retreats back into its host, it appears to be none other than Kuroto. Before the Ministry of Health has the chance to arrest him, Emu tells them it's their responsibility to cure his disease first, with Hiiro backing his statement. At CR, Kuroto said that back as a teenager, he believed that his games were superior to all others. But when he received a letter from Emu himself with his ideas games, he found them to be better than his and went mad. He goes on to tell him and Asuna that he sent Michihiko Zaizen to operate on Emu back in 2010. Emu gets angered when hearing this, evident from his eyes glowing red. But he soon relaxes, stating that a doctor cannot have a grudge against his patient. The Bugster resurfaces and Emu transforms into Level XX and stage selects at a pier. After Kuroto has been freed of the virus, he absorbs its data with the Gashacon Bugvisor. He reveals to have injected himself with Game Disease in order to keep away from the Ministry and stated to Emu that he was very easy to fool. The mad Rider transforms into Level X and using his Critical Dead, Genm corrupts Emu's Gamer Driver, rendering it useless. Before leaving, Genm vows to destroy Emu's crystal and lets him live longer, a reward for his cooperation. Going to the Maximum Level & Kuroto's Death Even though Emu's Driver was corrupted by Genm, Emu still had Kiriya's Gamer Driver to spare. He then fought Genm as Double Action Gamer Level XX after some officers were injured by Genm's power. It was until Hiiro threw Ex-Aid a new Gashat that the two halves of Ex-Aid fused into Double Action Gamer Level X and try to use it again, only for Ex-Aid to be knocked out of his transformation. After Hiiro was knocked out of his transformation himself, he managed to remind Emu of Kiriya's trust in humanity to him. This resulted in the Bugster Virus within Emu evolving further, and completing the Maximum Mighty X Gashat. Emu then transforms into Maximum Gamer Level 99 for the first time, selects the hangar, and successfully managed to defeat a giant Bugster Union that Genm had put together to fight him, as well as refill Genm's health gauge. After punching him twice, Ex-Aid then cancelled the transformation, saying that he'd been a doctor before a Kamen Rider, and won't kill him. He later reappears in front of Genm, Snipe Simulation Gamer Level 50, and Brave Hunter Gamer Level 5 Full Dragon to transform into Maximum Gamer Level 99, and selects the junkyard. Genm summons clones of himself to fight the three riders, but they're all successfully defeated by them. After the Game Area clears, Kuroto tries to transform into Level X again, only to learn that Ex-Aid's finisher reprogrammed the Bugster antibody within Kuroto, rendering him incapable of transforming so that he can be easily taken into custody. However, Parad shows up and kills Kuroto with Emu failing to save him. He is then seen weeping over Kuroto's death on top of the hospital roof. Through the use of an Ex-Aid KyutamaIcon-crosswiki that inexplicably had been acquired by Shou RonbouIcon-crosswiki, Kamen Rider Ex-Aid was summoned to a version of the world which had been occupied by the Space Shogunate Jark MatterIcon-crosswiki, coming to the assistance of the KyurangersIcon-crosswiki Shishi RedIcon-crosswiki and Sasori OrangeIcon-crosswiki whose battle against Jark Matter forces had been interrupted by Space Ikadevil, a cyborg monster of Shocker. First appearing as Action Gamer Level 1, Ex-Aid fought off Space Ikadevil, allowing Sasori Orange to get away. Switching to Level 2, Ex-Aid joined forces with Shishi Red and together they used their respective slash attacks (Mighty Critical Finish and Kyu Slash) to destroy Space Ikadevil. Canceling their transformations, Emu and Lucky respectively introduced themselves before wishing each other luck in saving many paitents and liberating the universe from Jark Matter before Emu was returned to his world. Personality Emu Hojo is a very clumsy and yet a serious doctor to take on his job. However, his thirst for playing video games has a problem of Emu being absent-minded at times. An example of this is he sometimes fails to remember his work schedule properly and it makes the nurses scold him. He also has a habitual quirk of tumbling down in various comical ways. As "M", his alias that he uses when playing video games, he shows a completely different side of himself. He displays a focused, calmer, and more confident demeanor. His grammatical persona also changes from 僕 ( Boku) into 俺 ( Ore), proving to be extremely skillful at video games, to the point where he has come to be known as the "genius gamer" who never leaves any game unfinished. This carries over to his battles as Ex-Aid, as his knowledge of video games has proven to be a definite advantage. Originally, when shifting to his Genius Gamer M personality, a wind blows through his hair and he makes a cocky smile. But during episode 10, Emu's eyes instead flash pink before turning a less intense, glowing red, after which, his eyes turn back to normal. Though he still makes the same cocky smile as before, showing that he can actually shift into his gamer persona at will. In the past, Emu's normal and "M" personalities were once one and the same, though following his surgery by the Next Genome surgeons, the leftover Bugster Virus in his body caused him to develop a case of dissociative identity disorder, constantly switching from his naive side to his predative "M" persona. After learning that he was infected with the Bugster Virus, Emu's gamer persona took over as the dominant one, showing no concern for his patients and was instead only interested in playing the game, something which greatly angers Hiiro. However, after Hiiro states what it means to be a doctor, Emu regains control over himself, and becomes fearful of transforming into Ex-Aid. After he gains his resolve, he loses his fear of becoming Ex-Aid. Emu has a very idealistic attitude towards being a doctor: he invests himself in the well-being of his patient, hoping to help them both physically and personally. He will always try to help a patient in need, even if they are a criminal, an enemy, or refuse to get help. For him, a life is a life and it's worth saving, fitting the morality of a true doctor and their devotion to the Hippocratic Oath. This mindset helped him connect stress as a catalyst for Bugster infection, but also hinders him if the enemy is smart enough to threaten the patient's life. His firm idealism has led to clashes with his fellow CR Rider, Hiiro. Hiiro views Emu as naive and inexperienced, while Emu openly opposes Hiiro's detached and callous approach, going as far to say Hiiro is not a real doctor. However, Emu is not without a dark side. When pushed too far, Emu can lose control of his temper and when that happens his Gamer side becomes as vicious and selfish as his rivals. This was shown when Kyotaro is infected by Graphite. Emu become so frustrated into believing that he's the only one who can save Kyotaro, to the point that he'll do anything to capture the Hunter Gamer using a stolen Gashacon Sword. While this shows that Emu takes pride in his beliefs as a doctor, at the same time it demonstrates that as a Gamer he shares Genm's and even Taiga's ideals to some extent. However, after some enlightenment from his idol, Kyotaro Hinata, Emu decides to trust his fellow doctor Riders, while also gaining respect from them over time. Powers and Abilities * '''Game Proficiency: Emu is highly adept in the field of video gaming, both in creative concept and actual practice. As a kid, he often creates game ideas that even Kuroto Dan, a genius game developer, recognized and envied. As a Kamen Rider, his creative concepts in gaming had lead to the creation of Mighty Brothers XX and Maximum Mighty X Gashats and the Save Energy Item, all arsenals that counters all of his toughest adversaries, specifically Genm, Para-DX, and Cronus. In actual practice, even without the influence of his Bugster, Parado, and the gaming skill of his Genius Gamer M persona, Emu is already a masterful gamer on his own with gaming skills formidable enough to see through the loopholes and weaknesses of every game and figuring out the methods of clearing them. As Genius Gamer M, Emu's skills in gaming and his battle prowesses are greatly enhanced especially when he enters a state of emotional rage or frustration, as shown when he effectively, in separate occasions, outmaneuvered both Genm and Snipe who are both at their Level 3 forms while Emu is only on Level 2. Furthermore, if his Genius Gamer persona is 100% active, his gaming skills skyrocket to a frightening degree evidenced on how despite being only at Level 3 he managed to overpower Gatton Bugster who is a Level 30, stating that one of gaming's thrills is figuring out how to defeat stronger opponents. * High Interpersonal Skill: Despite his clumsiness, Emu's kindness has allowed him to connect with all of his patients. This also extends to other Riders, showing how his influence allow them to cooperate properly. It is also worth noting that during their battle against Cronus, the absence of Emu and his inability to transform resulted with their defeat and the confiscation of three Gamer Drivers. * Original Bugster Virus: Being a Patient Zero (along with Masamune Dan), Emu was host to the virus for a prolonged period of time. This allowed the virus to fuse with and alter his DNA granting him Rider and possibly even Bugster-like powers and abilities that, by standard, requires external intervention to acquire. ** Natural Game Disease Immunity: Unlike the other Riders, but later like Masamune, Emu can utilize the Gamer Driver and Rider Gashats without the need of the compatibility surgery. Also, his immunity is absolute, unlike the other Riders' acquired immunity which can still be overwhelmed by a large dose of Bugster virus, as he was unaffected when using the Mighty Brothers XX Gashat for the first time. *** Game Disease Cancellation: According to Episode 29 and the fact that Parado doubles as Emu's natural immunity to the Bugster Virus, the Bugster Virus Origin and as the one who activated the Game Disease on him, when Emu's resolve is strengthened by any means (in this case, Parado harming his friends), he can make the Bugster Virus inside him his own by forcibly stopping the Game Disease Parado has started on him. ** Gashat Creation: As Patient Zero of the Bugster Virus, the progenitor of all the Rider Gashats and Bugsters as stated by Hiiro, he can use the Bugster Virus in him in conjunction with certain blank Gashats to create new, stronger forms for himself. This causes the Bugster Virus in him to evolve and become even stronger, which made Emu as Ex-Aid become stronger in return. Emu demonstrated this ability twice so far in the series with the creation of Mighty Brothers XX and Maximum Mighty X. He can also modify Gashats to a degree, displayed when he used his Bugster Virus to modify the Proto Bakusou Bike Gashat into the Combi Fukkatsu version. ** Dual Personalities: Due to the Bugster Virus in Emu's DNA, he has two different personalities, which can be separated when using Mighty Brothers XX. This became dormant after Emu reprogrammed Parado, but was reawakened after re-injecting Parado into his body. *** Parado Respawning: A side effect of this trait, ever since Parado became the Double Action Gamer Level XX R. If Parado's physical existence is terminated while not letting him dissolve into data and absorbing his core, Emu can simply absorb his remnant data to cultivate and respawn him again. ** Increased Physical Strength: In at least one occasion, the spontaneous activation of Emu's Bugster infection allows him to exert great physical strength without transforming. *** Pause Bypass: The same infection is also used to single-handedly destroy Cronus' Buggle Driver II with a single punch whilst time was paused, thereby cancelling the ability, and lowering Cronus' power such that he could be taken down by four Level 2 riders. Weaknesses * '''Parado: '''Since Parado is the Bugster created from Emu, like most Bugsters, Parado can possess Emu and take over his consciousness with no effort. However, Parado can't possess Emu when he transforms into Ex-Aid Double Action Gamer Level XX (as they split into Level XX L and R), or when Parado is inside a Game Area created from a Level 0 Gashat (Proto Mighty Action X Origin). However, Parado begs Emu and saying to him for killing any people to be vanished or making a struggle against, he accepts him; which Emu is not inflicted by him, making his weakness never make him feared and now converts into friendly, connected bonds forever. At the same time, since gaining Hyper Muteki, Emu, as Ex-Aid, is literally invincible against any form of attack. However, since Muteki Gamer is accessible due to the fact that Emu has an incredible power of Genius Gamer M which enables him to manifest through the existence of Parado. If Parado is defeated, his power of Genius Gamer M and his ability to transform into Ex-Aid and to Muteki Gamer will be all gone; meaning that he's not able to use any Gashats anymore. * '''Soft-Heartedness: '''Due to Emu having an idealistic attitude towards being a doctor, he often lets his emotions take control of his body, rendering him unable to carry out what he/his comrades originally planned to fulfil. This is especially evident in his fight against Hiiro, as Hiiro managed to easily defeat Emu even though the level gap was so wide. Navigation Category:Male Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Kamen Rider Heroes Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Genius Category:The Hero Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Pure Good Category:Science Fiction Heroes Category:Neutral Good Category:Fighter Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Charismatic Category:Tokusatsu Heroes Category:Strategists Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Related to Villain Category:Archenemy Category:Localized Protection Category:Global Protection Category:Leaders Category:Selfless Category:Loyal Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Mascots Category:Elementals Category:Brutes Category:Superheroes Category:Protectors Category:Bond Protector Category:Tragic Category:Honest Category:Bond Creator Category:Cure-Bringers Category:Titular Category:Rescuers Category:Optimists Category:Victims Category:Provoker Category:One-Man Army Category:Truth-Seekers Category:Successful Category:Book Heroes Category:Theatrical Heroes Category:Mutated Category:Determinators